


With You At Last

by robindrake93



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Firestar goes back to the ThunderClan camp.
Relationships: Firestar/Ravenpaw (Warriors)
Kudos: 24





	With You At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the entire first arc of the Warriors series on Audiobook and remembered how much I loved Warriors as a kid and how much I loved FireRaven so.... lol Here's a one shot. RIP to me for constantly writing for rarepairs.

Firestar padded through the gorse tunnel that led into Thunder Clan’s camp. The plump mouse in his jaws made his mouth water. Mouse always brought back happy memories of his apprenticeship, when he first stepped paw in the forest he belonged in. He held his tail high, chin lifted and ears pricked. 

As he emerged in the camp, he could scent his clanmates. Everyone was accounted for. 

Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw were wrestling in the clearing. Longtail and Mousefur sat side by side, giving advice to both apprentices. 

Sorreltail sunbathed outside the nursery with Snowkit stretched out beside her. Goldenflower and Brindleface shared tongues nearby while Frostfur ate a shrew. Ferncloud sat watching Larchkit and Hollykit bat around a piece of moss. Dustpelt sat beside her, his chest puffed out in pride as he watched his kits. 

Bluestar sat outside her den with Mosskit beside her, flicking her tail back and forth for the kit to pounce on. 

A few tail-lengths away, Redtail, Lionheart, and Whitestorm were sharing tongues in the shade of the ferns. 

Willowpelt was curled up in the warriors den with Sandstorm and Runningwind. 

Patchpelt, Halftail, One-Eye, and Dappletail ate freshkill in the dappled sunlight outside of their den as they talked about the old days. 

From the medicine cat’s den, Firestar could hear Spottedleaf’s amused purr following one of Yellowfang’s sarcastic comments. Her purr was joined by Cinderpelt. 

For the first time in a long, long time, Firestar felt completely relaxed. Nothing was going wrong, there were no threats to take care of and the prey was running well. It was a good greenleaf. Firestar was just wondering where to eat his mouse when he felt fur rub up against his side. 

Ravenpaw looked up at Firestar with bright green eyes. “Firestar. I missed you,” Ravenpaw purred.

Firestar purred back. He nudged the small black cat. Though clanborn, he was always small, even compared to Firestar. He set his mouse down at his paws. “I was only hunting,” Firestar meowed. 

Ravenpaw shrugged but the intensity of his green gaze showed that he was not indifferent. “It felt like lifetimes.” 

“You’re just saying that because you want to share my mouse,” Firestar teased. Even from the entrance to the camp, he could smell that the freshkill pile was full. Yet he was relieved that Ravenpaw had missed him so much and he was full enough that he didn’t mind sharing. He picked up his mouse, beckoned with his tail for Ravenpaw to join him, and made his way to his favorite eating spot next to the warriors den. 

Ravenpaw followed him, easily keeping up with Firestar’s longer stride. “It’s certainly big enough for the both of us,” he noted. He tilted his head and carefully bit Firestar’s mouse in half, sharp teeth crunching through its spine easily. It was only two mouthfuls even for a small cat like Ravenpaw. 

Firestar ate his half quickly, swallowing it down in two bites. Then he settled on the hard packed earth and looked expectantly at Ravenpaw. 

Ravenpaw let out a pleased purr as he settled beside Firestar. He licked behind Firestar’s ears. “We haven’t shared tongues in a very long time.”

Firestar nodded agreement. He twined his tail with Ravenpaw’s and rested his head on those small black paws, enjoying the feeling of a full belly, the warm sun, and Ravenpaw’s presence. He purred quietly, a sound just for the sleek cat beside him. 

After several long moments during which Ravenpaw moved from Firestar’s ears to his shoulders, Ravenpaw spoke again. “I have missed you very, very much.” 

“Were you happy, Ravenpaw?” Firestar asked, casting a worried glance up at Ravenpaw. He could remember that Ravenpaw seemed very happy with Barley. 

“Barley was very good to me. I cared deeply for him.” Ravenpaw angled his head so that they could touch noses. His green eyes were so full of warmth. “But you never forget your first love, Firestar. I’m happy to be with you again.” 

Firestar rubbed his cheek against Ravenpaw’s. “I missed you too.” He licked between Ravenpaw’s ears.

Ravenpaw purred and lowered his head to give Firestar easier access. “Next time you go, I’ll go with you and we’ll hunt together,” Ravenpaw said. 

Firestar paused mid-lick. He pulled back enough to look Ravenpaw in the face. There seemed to be a double meaning there. “Do you think that there will be something else? I’ve already had nine lives.” 

Ravenpaw shrugged. “I don’t know.” He flicked his tail, gesturing to the clearing. “ThunderClan is here, Firestar. Maybe more of the other cats will join us. But if it happens, if we’re reborn into new lives and new pelts, then I want to be with you. No hiding, no waiting for so many moons.”

“I can’t even count how many moons it’s been,” Firestar admitted quietly. He settled himself with a few licks to the chest and then rested his head across Ravenpaw’s back. He felt Ravenpaw’s body rise and fall with breath. It was comforting. “I would like that. If we get a second chance, I want to be with you this time, Ravenpaw.” 

Ravenpaw curled so that he could rest his head on Firestar’s back. “We’ll hunt together,” he said. 

“Yes,” Firestar agreed, grooming the fur along Ravenpaw’s shoulders. “We’ll hunt together.” But for now, the two cats were happy to rest in their camp, sharing tongues and their love for each other. 

Ravenpaw stretched his paws out in front of him. He gave the white spot on his chest a few licks and gazed at Firestar through half-lidded eyes. “I don’t think I ever told you.” 

Firestar gave him a curious look. 

“I love you, Firestar.” Ravenpaw looked shy suddenly. “I suppose it’s obvious now.” 

Firestar touched Ravenpaw’s nose with his. “I never told you my feelings either. There was...so much distraction. I love you too, Ravenpaw, and I’m sorry that it’s taken so long for me to tell you.”

Ravenpaw purred. Really, he hadn’t stopped purring since Firestar walked into the ThunderClan camp. “I kind of always knew. You’re so obvious.” A thoughtful expression crossed his face. “And you tell cats that you love them by your actions. You saved my life, Firestar, more than once. You’ve always stood up for me and supported me. I tried to be there for you too, once I stopped being so afraid.” 

Firestar remembered. Ravenpaw had saved his life so many times, and had helped him so many times. He thought that perhaps Ravenpaw’s love language was in actions as well. He stretched out a paw and put it overtop of Ravenpaw’s small black ones. “You were there for me, when it counted. And now we have, well, probably forever. We’re together at last.” 

Ravenpaw’s expression was full of happiness. His eyes glowed with the warm affection he felt for Firestar. “I’m with you at last,” he echoed softly. 

After so long, they were right where they both wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that all the cats of StarClan just...never get to rest. No, I haven't read past...like the third arc and I'm not going to but I know what's going on. lol And I don't like it.


End file.
